


哑巴

by Ezio711



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezio711/pseuds/Ezio711
Summary: 约翰在急诊室遇到了一个不会说话的奇怪病人。John met a strange patient at the ER who cannot speak.





	1. Chapter 1

约翰·华生第一次见到夏洛克·福尔摩斯的那天是星期五，准确的说应该是星期六的凌晨。他清楚的记得这一点，是因为他总是会值星期五的夜班。这是他自己要求的，毕竟他单身，没什么朋友，就那么一个不亲不疏的姐姐，周末对他而言没什么特别的。既然如此，把周末狂欢的机会留给那些真正要去狂欢的人就显得顺理成章了。再说，那些从来不值周五夜班的同事们不知道的是，其实周五的晚上，急诊室一般是最清闲的，毕竟病人也都过周末去了。所以对于约翰来说，这个夜班，不过就是换个地方发呆而已。

所以，那个星期五的晚上，无聊到极点的约翰看到急诊室的门口来了一个病人的时候，其实还挺开心的。

约翰脸上的微笑都摆好了，门外那个人却迟迟没有进来。约翰有点纳闷，莫非这不是个来看病的？这小镇上的人，约翰虽然叫不出几个名字，不过基本也都混了个脸熟，门外那个高瘦的身影十分陌生，或许是个问路的游客吧。这么晚了，小镇上恐怕也就剩这急诊室还能找到个说得上话的人了。想到此处，约翰干脆站起身，决定迎出去。

约翰站起来的时候，看到门口那人竟然抖了一下。不过也可能是天色太暗，他看差了。刚刚入秋，天气还暖得很，哪怕是后半夜，也不至于冷得打哆嗦。约翰没有多想，几大步走过去，拉开了门。

“晚上好，或许我该说早上好？”约翰故作轻快地打了招呼。那人却一言不发，只一双眼睛直直的盯着约翰瞧个不停。许是光线的原因，那双颜色浅淡的眼睛简直像是在放光一样，看得约翰心里有点毛。

“请问你是迷路了吗？”约翰问出了自己的推测。那人张了张嘴，又合上了，什么也没说。

约翰这下子更不知道说什么好了，眼神四处乱飘，无意中看到了地上一小滩深色的液体，约翰体内的医生本能瞬间觉醒了，那是血。他顺着那摊血的位置抬头一看，果然，男人垂在身侧的左手正在滴血。

“你受伤了？还不快进来！”之前的尴尬被约翰抛在脑后，二话不说半推半拉地把男人弄进了急诊室。约翰给这人一把按在椅子上，转身小跑几步拉来了急救手推车。

握住男人左手的那一刻，他一下子僵住了。“抱歉，弄疼你了吗？”嘴上虽然这样说，约翰手上的动作可是一点都没放慢。衣服上已经浸了不少血，这当口也不好脱，约翰干脆拿剪刀把吸饱了血的那截袖子剪了下来。还好，伤口不怎么深，看着很齐整，像是刀伤。约翰心里嘀咕，嘴上却没说什么，沉默地清创、缝针、上药、包扎。

别的不说，清创的过程肯定是会疼的，可男人始终一动不动，一言不发，木头人一样任凭约翰如何摆弄，也没有半点回应。约翰好奇归好奇，还是决定先处理完伤口再说。

看着规规矩矩绑好的绷带，约翰松了口气，这才抬起头来好好打量一下这个病人的真面目。外面太暗，刚刚看不清楚，这回约翰才看清这个无名氏的样子。他身上套着一件脏兮兮的帽衫，肥大得很，明显不是他的尺码，一些不听话的发卷从帽子边缘钻了出来，看得出很久没洗过了。原来他是个流浪汉，怪不得在门外犹犹豫豫不肯进来，恐怕是因为没钱付医药费吧。这个好说。

约翰开了口：“不用担心医药费的事，我不会收你钱的。不过我必须问你两个问题，你能如实回答吗？”不知道这人胳膊上的伤口是怎么来的，如果是什么不干不净的金属利器，或许需要给他打针破伤风，没准还需要验个血？

约翰自认为自己的长相算得上比较和蔼可亲了，可这人却还是一副见了鬼的样子，跟个哑巴似的，什么也不说。等等，哑巴？

“对不起，你是不会说话吗？我不会手语，等等，我拿张纸给你。”约翰拿过一边的病人登记表，塞到了这人手里。这人这才把视线从约翰脸上移开，低头默默看着手里的表格。

他识字吗？约翰手里握着笔，犹豫着不知道要不要递过去，万一他不识字，这笔递过去岂不是像在侮辱他一样？

结果男人却自己从约翰手上拿走了笔，看着表格，似乎是不知道该写些什么。约翰刚想说，不用填，我问你两个问题，你把答案写下来就好。就只见男人提起笔，十分郑重地在姓名一栏上，写下了“夏洛克·福尔摩斯”。

“夏洛克。”约翰轻轻地叫了出来，没想到男人却猛地抬起了头，灯光下近乎透明的眼睛里闪着约翰看不懂的光。

“对不起，我念错了吗？这名字我还是第一次见。”约翰吓了一跳，赶紧道歉，男人眼里的光消失了，摇了摇头，又把脑袋垂了下去。

约翰看男人拿着笔在纸上戳来戳去，像是不知道写什么好的样子，不由得暗骂自己蠢，一个不会说话的流浪汉，除了名字还能写什么？虽然好奇眼前这男人的来历，不过还是医生的本能占了上风，约翰直接问道：“你这伤是怎么弄的，能告诉我吗？”

名叫夏洛克的男人没有抬头，在纸上写了个“刀”。

果然如此，看来最好还是打一针破伤风比较保险。下一个问题，“什么时候受的伤？”看伤口还很新鲜的样子，应该不会超过24小时。

夏洛克写了个“今天”，抬起头看了眼墙上的挂钟，又几笔给划掉了，改成了“昨天”。

约翰觉得有点好笑，这人还挺较真。破伤风预防越早越好，别的问题都不急，以后再说，于是约翰直接说道，“以防万一，我得给你打针破伤风，你等我一下。”见他点了点头，约翰便放心的去准备药物了。其实这流浪汉说不好是来偷处方药、偷针管的，就这么放他一个人留在诊室实在不是什么明智之举，可约翰就是莫名的觉得这人值得信任。

端着托盘回来，夏洛克果然还乖乖的坐在原处，不知道是不是因为这人总是一副呆呆的样子，明明比自己还高半头，约翰却总觉得他像个孩子一样。

他左臂上还缠着绷带，于是约翰便说：“右手给我好吗？”他握住夏洛克伸出来的右手，翻了过来，手腕内侧冲上，一边往手腕上抹酒精，一边絮絮叨叨地解释道，“这个叫试敏，我得先确保你对这个不过敏，稍微有点疼，你忍一下。”想到之前更疼的清创这人都没有反应，后面这句怕是有点多余。他轻轻地把针头推了进去，继续安抚道，“不用担心，大部分人都不过敏，这只是以防万一，毕竟，我又不知道你的医疗史，你说是吧。”说到此处，男人轻轻的抖了一下，苍白的皮肤下已经鼓起了一个小包，足够了，约翰便赶紧把针拔了出来。

弄疼他了吗？约翰有点担心，抬头瞟了一眼夏洛克的脸，似是没什么异样。约翰耸耸肩，或许他只是冷了吧，虽然约翰自己不觉得冷，不过这人的手真的很凉。刚刚只顾着处理伤口，约翰这时才反应过来，自己剪了半个袖子的这件帽衫，搞不好是他的全幅家当，要不了太久，天气就会凉下来了，本来是好意，却似乎是害了他。

“抱歉。”夏洛克困惑地抬起头，约翰指了指扔在一边的那截染血的袖子，“把你的衣服给剪了。”夏洛克摇摇头，表示没关系。约翰稍稍安心了一点，不过还是继续说道，“我再给你找一件衣服吧，我办公室还有几件套头毛衣，挺宽松的，我觉得你穿得下。这试敏还要再过几分钟才有结果，我马上回来，觉得不舒服就喊我。啊，对不起，我是说，敲敲门什么的。”说完，约翰忙不迭地逃了出去，没有看到身后的夏洛克悲伤的眼神里浮现的一丝笑意。

等约翰拿着左挑右选的毛衣赶回诊室的时候，夏洛克已经消失不见了。他冲出急诊室的大门，外面却哪里看得到一个人影。他怅然若失地回到了那间诊室，瞅了瞅那还躺在托盘里的半截染血的袖子，又瞅了瞅自己手里的毛衣，不知为何，有些牵挂这个才只见了一面的陌生人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我两年写的同人处女作，当时发布在221D和随缘居，我曾考虑过将这篇文翻译成英文发布在这里，最终由于对自己的英文水平没有信心而不了了之。当时没有选择直接搬运过来主要是觉得这里没有多少中文用户，于是一拖便是两年。所以如果真的有人看到这篇文并想看到更多，请让我知道。


	2. Chapter 2

那匆匆的一面之后，约翰总是会时不时的想起夏洛克。他没打针就走了，会不会感染破伤风，他伤口的缝线怎么拆，天气转凉了，他会不会冷。他也不知道自己这是怎么了，他虽然自认是一位有责任心的医生，却还不至于对一个病人关心到这个份上，以至于每次路过什么暗巷，都会探头进去看看，既想要见到那个沉默的身影，又怕见到自己那些生动的想象成了真。就这样一天天过去，正当他以为自己永远都无法再见到夏洛克的时候，对方却再一次凭空出现了。

当时约翰正在一号诊室里处理一个扭伤了脚的小男孩，敲门声响起，约翰头也不抬地喊了句“请进。”护士唐娜探头进来，“华生医生，这里完事了吗？有个病人指名要你来看。”这里确实只剩下收尾的工作了，约翰嘱咐了那个父亲几个注意事项，便跟着护士出去了。

护士把他领到拐角的三号诊室，约翰随手把门口的病历表抽出来，只见上面龙飞凤舞地写着一个“华生”，横跨了好几行，除此之外，就什么都没有了。约翰冲唐娜疑惑地挑起眉，护士耸了耸肩，指指门，悄声说道，“我也不知道是怎么回事，问他什么他也不说，给他张表，结果他写完这个就自顾自进去了，要不要叫保安来？”约翰好歹是当过兵的，这点小事自然吓不住他，他摇摇头，“不用，我来处理，你去忙吧。”

约翰敲了敲门，没等回应就直接推门而入，结果却听到“咚”的一声闷响，诊室的门结结实实地撞上了门后的人。约翰暗叫一声糟糕，从半开的门里侧身挤了进去，抬头一看，这不正是那个他日思夜想的夏洛克·福尔摩斯嘛。

刚刚那一下好像是撞得不轻，因为夏洛克正一脸痛苦地捂着自己右边的额角，甚至都没看约翰一眼，约翰有点纳闷，明明没有用力推门啊。这时他才注意到，夏洛克按在头上的右手关节红彤彤一片，一丝血迹正顺着他捂住的地方流了出来，他和人打架了？

顾不上询问原由，约翰直接把对方拉到检查床旁边，轻轻推了他一下示意他坐下，“来，给我看看。”他小心翼翼的掰开夏洛克的右手，不出所料地看到他右边的眉骨破了一个口子，周围一片青紫。之前那下怕是正好撞到这里，把本来已经不再流血的伤口又撞破了。

“还好，伤得不重，不用缝针，拿蝶形胶布固定一下就成了。”约翰也不知道自己是在安慰他，还是在安慰自己。他熟门熟路的开始处理伤口，嘴上也不闲着，“对方是左撇子吧。你伤在右边，打你的人肯定是左撇子。我也是个左撇子。”约翰心里想说的其实不是这个，他想问他上次为什么就那么走了，想问他这一个多月以来过得怎么样，想问他过了这么久为什么要回来。但他不过是他的医生，又有什么立场去问这些问题呢？

夏洛克不会读心术，自然看不透他心里的一个个问号。就算看透了，他也回答不了，就只会像现在这样静静的坐在那里。约翰当然不会在意，正好趁机偷偷的打量起对方来。他这回穿着一件黑色的运动外套，看材质比上次的帽衫厚了些，不知道是不是颜色的缘故，瞅着还挺干净的。桌子上扔着一顶黑色的棒球帽，估计也是他戴来的。一头黑色的卷发和上次比短了许多，显得整个人都精神了不少。约翰悬着的心慢慢放了下来，看样子他过的还算可以。不过话说回来，他若还是上次那副尊荣，门口的保安恐怕都不会放他进来。

这时夏洛克轻轻的抖了一下，估计是碰疼了，约翰瞬间回过神来，想起自己还没道歉，就又絮叨了起来，“再忍忍，就快好了，刚刚真是抱歉，我不知道你就在门后，撞疼了吧。”听到这句话，夏洛克许是忘了自己头上还开着一个口子，眼看就要摇头，约翰急忙伸出一只手稳住对方的脑袋，好险，差点把酒精弄到他眼睛里。

“别动。”约翰心有余悸地嘱咐了一句，说完才发现，自己稳住对方脑袋的右手正无意识地揉着他的头发。他的脸唰地一下就红了，偷偷瞥了一眼，还好还好，夏洛克好像根本没注意到，不仅稳稳的定在原地没有动，连眼睛都闭上了。

约翰放下心来，三下五除二地处理好了那道伤。“行了，我再看看你的手。”夏洛克像他们刚认识那晚一样伸出了右手，约翰也再一次握住，却不再翻过来，而是像要行吻手礼一般举到眼前仔细看了看。“运气不错，没破皮。”约翰抬头冲着夏洛克露出一个华生式招牌微笑，夏洛克却愣住了。约翰纳了闷，“怎么了？是还有哪里不舒服吗？”对方摇摇头，抽回了手。

约翰正不知道说什么好的时候，就只见夏洛克五指并拢，点了点自己的下巴，又向着他的方向做了个类似飞吻的手势。这个简单的手语约翰还是认识的，夏洛克是在说“谢谢。”约翰露出一个真心的微笑，“不客气。”

夏洛克点点头，作势要站起来，起到一半，却突然顿了一下。约翰看出不对，赶紧说道，“你身上还有伤？脱下衣服让我看看。”说罢，就伸手要去抓夏洛克的衣服，谁知一向没多少反应的夏洛克一下子慌乱起来，急忙拽住了外套的拉链，踉踉跄跄地倒着退了几步。约翰这回更确定了，他身上肯定还有别的伤，怪不得只一个小口子他就跑到急诊室来了。

这么一会儿工夫，夏洛克已经抓起了桌子上的棒球帽，胡乱扣到脑袋上，手也握住了门把手。约翰被检查床挡着，一时够不到他，只得焦急地喊了一声：“夏洛克！”

门边的身影顿了片刻，还是头也不回地走了。约翰呆呆地站在原地，不知道自己做错了什么，甚至忘了要追出去，就这样眼睁睁的看着他离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中谢谢的手语是英国手语（BSL）中的手势，标准做法应该用双手。


	3. Chapter 3

虽然上次见面结束的不太愉快，可毕竟是夏洛克主动来找他的，于是约翰开始相信自己还能再见到他。前两次他们都没什么机会好好交流一下，或许下次可以？为了有备无患，约翰上网搜索了一下手语自学，发现了一个在线手语教学的网站，蓝色的主界面看着十分舒服。可能是太舒服了吧，他鬼使神差地就买了个初级教程。反正只要￡19.99，他这样说服了自己。当然，他也顺便搜索了一下“夏洛克·福尔摩斯”这个名字，结果自然是什么都没找到。约翰自嘲地笑了笑，一个流浪汉的名字怎么可能在网上搜得到，网络又不真的是万能的。

十二月的一天晚上，约翰下班后照例绕了点路，他捉摸着既然夏洛克每次来找他都是因为受了伤，所以与其等着对方再出点什么意外，不如自己主动去找一找。反正他家里也没有人等他回去，他就干脆每天下班都绕点路，穿几个暗巷，期待着哪天能够再次看到那个陌生又熟悉的身影。

约翰自己清楚，这完全是海里捞针，所以他也没抱多大希望，日复一日的一无所获自然也没有让他灰心。这天晚上他心不在焉的走着走着，本能地察觉到后面跟了条尾巴。约翰不动声色地继续往前走，只是暗地里握紧了手里的伞。他想等那条尾巴忍不住自己露出来，好让那人知道个子小的人可不都是好欺负的。

然而这时候却好巧不巧地下起雨来，雨势不大不小，不打伞肯定会引起对方的怀疑，约翰只好把伞撑了起来。雨水落在伞叶上，发出噼里啪啦的声响，在这样的噪音下想要分辨出那个脚步声的位置变得困难了许多。既然如此，那就随机应变吧。

本就阴凉的天气被雨水弄得更加令人难以忍受，约翰失去了耐心，不再绕路，直接往家的方向走去。那人自己放弃了自然最好，跟上来他也不惧。出了前面的巷口，就是一马平川的大路，对方如果真的有心，也差不多该出来了。

约翰绷紧了全身的肌肉，一步一步接近他自己也会选择的伏击地点。眼看到了巷口，他举着雨伞的右手迅速拧了半圈，伞叶上的积水向四面八方射了出去，躲在视线死角处的身影下意识地扭头闭眼。约翰伸脚一勾，那人就四仰八叉地摔进了地上的水坑里。他一步跨过去，没等那人反应过来就果断地冲着他拿刀的右手用力踢了一脚，刀子飞了出去，当啷一声落在了远处。那人挣扎着想要爬起来，约翰抢先一步，踩住了他的胸口。整个过程不超过十秒，约翰的右手甚至始终举着那把伞，半点也没有淋到。

约翰这才有机会仔细看一眼自己脚下的人，没比自己高多少，一脸雀斑，不过是个半大的孩子。他正想出言教训一下这小子，没想到这家伙却咧嘴笑了，“你笑什么？”约翰问题一出口，瞬间明白过来，身后还有人！

可没等他转过身来，就先听到了两声闷响。回头一看，一个穿着帽衫的人已经捂着肚子委顿在墙角，还有一个人正背对着自己弯下腰去。没等他直起身，约翰就已经把他认了出来，喃喃低语道，“夏洛克。”

也不知道夏洛克是不是听到了，就只见他直起身子，转过身冲着约翰的方向大步走了过来。约翰正想打个招呼，却见夏洛克看也没看自己一眼，越过自己径直往前走，然后再次弯下腰来。约翰看到他手上的反光，才反应过来，他是去捡那把刀了。不一会儿，他拎着两把刀走了回来，第二把想必是从墙角那个家伙手上抢来的。

低头看去，水坑里的小子早已没了笑意，哆哆嗦嗦地看着夏洛克拿着刀走到自己面前。约翰静观其变，夏洛克在这人身边站定，也抬起一只脚踩在他胸口上。他把那两把刀握在一起，左手捏住刀刃，用力一掰，两把刀一起断在他手上。夏洛克举起右手的断刃，指着那个抖个不停的小子，用意不言而喻。那小子犹犹豫豫地点了点头，夏洛克似是满意了，也点点头，又指了指还在墙角哼哼的另一个家伙，收回了脚。这才抬头看了一眼约翰，约翰早都看呆了，直到看到对方挑眉，才回过神来，匆忙地也把脚收了回来。

没了胸口的压力，地上的家伙屁滚尿流地爬起来就跑，根本没管另外一个人。约翰的注意力却都在夏洛克身上，看他转身似是要走，急得一把揪住了他的衣角。夏洛克去势一顿，低头看了看约翰的手，抬起头来的时候眼里似乎有些笑意。他举起手示意了一下手里的断刃，又指了指不远处的排水沟。约翰明白过来，不好意思地松开手，站在原地看着夏洛克走过去把那两把变四把的刀塞进排水沟的缝隙里。

处理完没准会成为凶器的武器，夏洛克半转过身来，隔着雨帘冲约翰挥了挥手。一看他这回是真的要走了，约翰赶紧喊了一声：“等等！”话音没落就几大步跑过去，生怕晚了片刻夏洛克就会再一次消失在自己面前。约翰实在是不想在这个冷飕飕黑漆漆湿漉漉的晚上就此展开一场追逐，不过如果夏洛克真的有这个兴致，他也不介意奉陪。

幸好，许是夏洛克听出了约翰那两个字里所包含的决心，没有拔腿就走，约翰抓住这个机会，马上解释道，“你浑身都湿透了，给我个感谢你的机会。要不了多远就是我家，跟我回去打理一下，如何？”

夏洛克像是依然有些犹豫，约翰想不到什么有力的借口，只好说道，“你就迁就我一次吧。”出乎约翰意料的是，听到这句没什么意义的废话，夏洛克竟定定地望进约翰的眼睛里，郑重地点了点头。

见他答应了，约翰心里一喜，赶紧举高了伞，把夏洛克拢到伞底下。虽说他全身都湿了个透，可就让他这么在冷冰冰的雨里淋着，也不是个事。夏洛克看了一眼约翰特意举高的手，不动声色地把雨伞接了过去，另一只手做了个“请”的手势。约翰在伞下十分有限的空间里转了半圈，率先迈开步子。夏洛克举着伞，紧紧跟在他身边，两个人一起向着家的方向走去。

约翰说的不假，不过十几分钟，他们就到了。这是一栋独门小院，院子前面种着些花草，虽然因为季节的缘故都已经谢了，不过看得出来是经过了精心打理的。注意到了夏洛克的视线，约翰笑了笑，解释道，“都是房东种下的，她平时住在伦敦，没法亲自照看。她比刚才那两个小混混有眼力，看出我没什么钱，提出可以以很便宜的价格把这栋小屋租给我，唯一的要求就是让我帮忙照顾这些花花草草。虽然没真的写到租约里，可我也不能糊弄了事吧。我看有机会的话，可以介绍你们认识认识，她姓哈德森，是个很慈祥的老妇人，我觉得你会喜欢她的。”

约翰一边絮絮叨叨地解释，一边拿出钥匙开了锁，手握在门把上，抬头看着夏洛克，虽然明知道家里没什么好东西，还是忍不住翘了翘嘴角，献宝一样地推开了门，“请进。”

约翰抢先进去，随手开了门灯，暖黄色的灯光照亮了门口的一小片地方。夏洛克跟在他身后走了进来，借着门口这点光亮随意打量了一下：起居室里正对着小电视的地方放了一张双人沙发，壁炉旁边还歪着一个单人沙发，上面摆着一个看不清图案的抱枕。里面那片更暗的地方应该是开放式的厨房了。约翰屈指可数的家具让这间小屋显得比实际更大了一些。

片刻过后，打量完毕的夏洛克冲旁边似乎有些紧张的约翰笑了笑。约翰一下子放松了下来，接过夏洛克还拿在手中的雨伞，随手插进门边的伞架，一边动作，一边像是自言自语一样的解释道，“我就这点家当，一个人住也足够了。浴室就在楼上，毛巾什么的随便用。快去洗个澡吧，天这么冷，你浑身都湿透了。”

放好伞抬起头，夏洛克却还站在原地没动，约翰疑惑地抬起眉。只见夏洛克摇摇头，伸出手指，先是指指约翰，又指指他的裤子，最后指了指楼梯。约翰低头看了一眼自己湿了的裤脚，明白过来，“你要我先洗？”

夏洛克点点头，约翰急了，“开什么玩笑，我这算什么，你都湿透了！”两个大男人挤在一把伞下走了十多分钟，自己肩头却一点都没湿，约翰可不是傻子，这时候自然不可能同意夏洛克的无理要求。夏洛克却还一副不紧不慢的样子，指指自己，敲了敲手腕，伸出五根手指比了个五，又指指约翰，比了个二。

“什么意思？我用得时间少所以我先吗？我的家里我做主，闭嘴吧你，赶紧去洗澡。”

夏洛克略显委屈地挑了挑眉，像是在说，“我可什么都没说啊。”约翰翻了个白眼，“你懂我的意思，去洗澡！”如果不是比对面的人矮上半头，这句话绝对会显得更有气势。还好夏洛克也没有再争辩，在门口脱了鞋子，光着两只脚啪叽啪叽往楼上走去。

夏洛克刚刚转身，约翰就想起来自己该去给两个人找几件替换的衣服。可他的卧室也是在楼上，要是就这么跟在夏洛克身后好像是不信任他一样。他又看了一眼自己湿到膝盖的裤子，算了，先忙点别的吧。

约翰先是把壁炉里的火生了起来，瞅了一眼孤零零的沙发，从餐桌旁搬了把椅子放在单人沙发对面。眼看椅子上什么都没有，空落落的，一伸手把对面沙发上的抱枕捞到椅子上。退后半步研究了一下眼前这幅画面，嗯，这样看着顺眼多了。紧接着他就进了厨房，打开冰箱看了看，掂量了一下现有的食材，心里有了计较。也不知道夏洛克的上一顿饭是什么时候吃的，约翰决定用上自己当兵时的速度，尽快做出一顿热乎饭来。他时常自己做饭，故意加快速度的情况下，也就二十分钟的功夫，半成品就进了烤箱。他设定好时间，看了眼表，满意地拍拍手，搞定。

不想贸然上楼的约翰竖起耳朵听了听，浴室里的水声还没断。于是他一步两个台阶地奔上楼，一把拉开衣柜，扫了几眼，有点犯难，不过还是尽可能地挑出了几件特别肥大的衣裤。他抱着这堆衣服走到浴室门口，抬起手刚要敲门，突然想到夏洛克既无法出声答应，也无法出声拒绝。这让他敲也不是不敲也不是，想了想，干脆从书房搬了把椅子到门口，把衣服整整齐齐地摞在了椅子上。

做好这件事，约翰一下子不知道接下来该做什么。他总不能就这样站在走廊里，一会儿夏洛克洗完澡出来就会撞见他，那时他要说什么才好。当他发现自己开始想象一个只在腰上围了一条毛巾的夏洛克时，被自己的想法吓得一哆嗦，像是做了什么坏事一样急匆匆地逃到了楼下。

约翰到厨房转了转，把餐具摆了出来，又来到起居室，想坐下来烤烤火。看着两个面对着的位子，一时不知道坐哪边比较好。正犹豫的时候，感受到了身后的视线，回头一看，夏洛克果然正站在楼梯上。光线的原因使得约翰只能看到一个瘦高的轮廓。约翰有点纳闷，问道，“洗好了？怎么不下来，暖和过来了吗，坐这儿烤烤火？”

闻言，夏洛克往下走了几个台阶，约翰这才看清对方的样子，怪不得他不肯下来，若是易地而处，约翰也绝不会想要下来。只见约翰那些原本十分宽松的衣服到了夏洛克的身上，都成了修身款，毛衣紧巴巴的箍在他身上，估计稍微一动作怕是就会露出手腕。裤子更惨，直接变成了九分裤。约翰本想说点什么安慰的话，张开嘴却忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。他赶紧伸手捂住了嘴，正想道歉，一抬眼却正好看到对方的白眼，约翰这回再也克制不住，哈哈大笑起来。一直笑到他差点喘不过气，才渐渐平静下来，毫无诚意地开口道歉，“抱歉抱歉。”声音里还是满满的笑意，连他自己都听得一清二楚。约翰只好故作严肃地清了清嗓子，才继续说道，“轮到我洗了，你先随便坐，我很快回来。”说完不敢再看对方的表情，生怕再笑出声来，直接从夏洛克身边侧身上了楼梯，三两步蹦了上去。

直到把浴室门在身后关上，约翰都没有真正的缓过气来。好久都没有这样大笑过了，他摸了摸自己的胸口，也不知道是笑得还是跑得，胸膛里的心脏扑通扑通地，像是要跳出来蹦到他手里。浴室里的镜子上还挂着不少雾，朦胧地映出了约翰脸上可疑的红晕。他长长地呼出一口气，看了看角落里的脏衣篮，不出所料地在里面找到了夏洛克的湿衣服。约翰把自己身上的衣服也脱了下来，和夏洛克的一起丢到了洗衣机里，这才跨进浴缸开始冲洗。

约翰怕夏洛克久等，匆忙洗了个战斗澡，回到卧室随便套上两件衣服就往楼下走去。才下了几个台阶，就看到夏洛克蹲坐在壁炉前的沙发上，双手合十，似乎是沉浸在了自己的思绪中。约翰趁此机会光明正大地偷看了起来，火光的映衬下，夏洛克原本苍白的脸色有了几分红润，已经有些干了的卷发胡乱地支棱着。平静的神色、蜷缩的姿势和那头乱糟糟的头发让他看上去像是只有十来岁，约翰心里莫名地生出了一股保护欲。

他正想刻意弄出些声响提醒夏洛克自己的到来，就听到厨房的方向传来了一声清脆的“叮”。见夏洛克睁开眼睛，约翰立刻装出一副刚刚下楼的样子，径直往厨房走去，边走边说道，“正好，晚饭好了，快过来，你一定饿坏了吧。”拉开烤箱门的一瞬间，一股香气飘了出来，约翰心满意足地深深吸了一口，拿出事先准备好的餐盘，稍作思考，盛了三分之二放到了夏洛克的盘子里。

盛好两人的晚饭转过身，夏洛克早已无声地跟了进来，正安静地坐在餐桌旁等待着。约翰把对方的那份端到他面前，自己在对面落座，看夏洛克低头打量，有些讨好地解释道，“意式千层面，我的拿手菜，不过做得比较匆忙，配料也不太齐全，你尝尝看。”见他拿起叉子，约翰赶紧又加了一句，“小心烫！”夏洛克就着低着头的姿势点了点，叉了一点送进嘴里。约翰紧张地注视着夏洛克的反应，后者咽下一口，抬起头，给了约翰一个无限满足的微笑，弄得他反而有点不好意思，小声咕哝了一声，“你喜欢就好。”便低下头，专心对付起自己那份晚餐。

夏洛克不出约翰意料地把那一大份千层面吃得干干净净，手艺被人认可了的约翰没来由的有些心疼。

吃完饭，两个人面对面坐在壁炉前，手里各自端着一杯约翰泡的茶。夏洛克用的是约翰那只皇家陆军医疗团的马克杯，约翰就这么一个正经的杯子，翻箱倒柜又找出了一个哈莉送给他的手工陶土杯，他本想把这个杯子给夏洛克，看到对方那嫌弃的表情，只好把自己那杯塞到了他手里，这回他倒是欣然接受了。于是两人就这样坐在炉火旁，在窗外雨声的伴奏下，听着木材燃烧的噼啪声，享受着这片刻的舒适和宁静。

约翰看着对方小口喝茶的样子，突然觉得这才是自己的人生本该有的样子。是想找个女朋友安定下来了吗？约翰闭上眼，试着在脑海里描绘出类似的画面，只是把夏洛克换成了一个看不清面目的女性，或许旁边还有一两个吵闹的孩子？想象了片刻后他睁开眼睛，不，不是那样的。或许在遇到夏洛克前，那确实是自己对幸福的定义，可看着眼前专心享受一杯热茶的夏洛克，约翰觉得如果能这样度过余生，自己不会有任何遗憾。

可是，他不知道夏洛克是不是有着同样的想法。约翰从来不是个懦弱的人，他们现在甚至可能连朋友都不算，即便赌输了，他又有什么好失去的呢？想到此处，他鼓起勇气开了口，“你圣诞节有什么安排吗？”

夏洛克有些疑惑地抬起头，摇了摇。

“那你愿不愿意来这里和我一起过？”

夏洛克愣了愣，指指约翰，然后右手食指做出钩子的形状，在鼻子上蹭了蹭，多亏了之前的在线手语自学，约翰看懂了，“你是在问我姐姐吗？我们没亲到那个程度。等等，你怎么知道我有个姐姐？”

只见夏洛克的眼睛瞟向了约翰手里那个丑陋的手工杯，吐吐舌头又耸了耸肩。约翰撇撇嘴，“好吧，确实挺明显的。”没想到夏洛克又示意了一下自己身上紧巴巴的毛衣，接着做了个鬼脸。这实在是有些过分了，约翰不满地抗议道，“嘿，那是我自己买的！”夏洛克无声地笑了，眼角眉梢都是笑意，约翰的紧张在这个笑容面前烟消云散了。

“你这是答应了？”

夏洛克微笑点头。

约翰还是有些不放心，“那么，平安夜见？”

再次得到肯定的回答后，约翰如释重负地笑了。至少这一轮，他算是赌赢了。

在被窝里躺下的时候，约翰感到了一种久违的满足感。他有点担心睡在楼下沙发上的夏洛克无法伸展手脚，可对方执意坚持他也没有办法。和哑巴吵架是这世界上最无谓的事情之一，无论你说得多有道理，他都只会摇头。至少今天晚上，夏洛克可以在一个暖和的地方入睡。抱着这样的念头，他很快进入了梦乡。

第二天早晨，约翰洗漱的时候脸上还挂着傻乎乎的笑容，心里琢磨着早餐的食谱。刚下了几个台阶，就看到沙发上早已空无一人，自己的衣服和前一晚拿下来的毛毯摞在一起，叠得整整齐齐。约翰一下子慌了神，匆忙跑回二楼，发现睡前放进烘干机里的衣服也不见了。

他走了。

他还会来吗？

约翰精神恍惚地下了楼，准备把衣服和毛毯收起来，刚刚离得远没有看清，现在他才发现，这摞衣服上还用电视遥控器压着一张纸条。上面写着：

平安夜见。

附言：不要再走那条小巷了。

现在，约翰又有吃早餐的胃口了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和上一章一样，本章中姐姐的手语也是英国手语中的手势。  
文中提到的在线手语自学网站的网址是https://www.british-sign.co.uk


	4. Chapter 4

二十四号早上，没等闹钟响起，约翰就爬了起来，十岁以后他就没有这样期待过圣诞节了。打扫房间，装饰圣诞树，准备晚餐，不管他做什么，脸上始终都挂着傻乎乎的笑容，对此，他自己也是无能为力。

一切准备就绪，调配好的蛋酒进了冰箱，加好填料的整鸡也进了烤箱后，约翰开始后悔没有和夏洛克约定好见面的时间，不知道对方何时才会出现，或者会不会出现的约翰开始紧张了起来。他先是看了眼挂在后窗上方的槲寄生，暗自希望这个位置不会过于显眼，接着又瞅了瞅圣诞树下那两个包装好的礼物，生怕自己没有机会把它们送出去。

约翰心不在焉地在屋子里转了两圈，实在找不到事做，只好坐到壁炉旁拿起了报纸，翻了翻又放下，瞅着对面新添的单人沙发开始发呆。以至于门口突然响起敲门声时，他竟一下子愣住了，过了两秒才反应过来，急忙从沙发上跳起来，几大步冲到门口。来到门后约翰先是稳了稳身形，深呼吸了两口气，这才故作镇静地匀速拉开了门。

约翰不想笑得像个傻子，但笑容就是不管不顾地自己冒了出来，正对上门外夏洛克笑眯眯的眼睛，还好，彼此彼此了。

进屋后夏洛克脱下外套，约翰这才把目光从对方的眼睛上移开，意外的看到他竟然穿了套西装，白衬衫的领口处少系了两个扣子，开口处依稀看得到锁骨。约翰感到自己有脸红的危险，赶紧把视线移了下去，瞟到了夏洛克手里拎着的大黑包。他没想到夏洛克也会给他准备礼物，有些惊喜地抬起头，“这是送给我的吗？”夏洛克笑得高深莫测，点了点头，又摇了摇头。

把一头雾水的约翰晾在一边，夏洛克径自往屋里走去，视察领地一样地东看看西看看，观察着约翰的布置。看到壁炉前新添了一张沙发，他唰地一下回过头来，冲着约翰挑起了眉，眼睛里的笑意竟然又加深了几分。约翰大方地承认，“给你买的。”弄得夏洛克倒有些不好意思。

约翰怕夏洛克太快发现后窗上挂着的槲寄生，几步走到圣诞树旁边，指着那两个包裹，“这两个也是给你的。”夏洛克惊喜的表情真是值回票价，可约翰没想到这个不懂规矩的家伙竟然甩开长腿，几大步走过来，伸手就要去拿。约翰赶紧制止他，“嘿！圣诞礼物是要到早上才可以拆的！”

夏洛克可怜巴巴的望着他，约翰心里一颤，硬是拿出军人的自制力，坚定地摇了摇头，“不行，要到早上才可以拆。”

可这个狡猾的家伙竟然跟他讨价还价起来，他指了指门口自己带来的包，挑了挑眉，用意不言而喻，我先给你看那里面是什么，你就让我提前拆。约翰动摇了，哎，算了，反正他们早都过了相信圣诞老人的年纪，提前一天又能怎样。他叹了口气，装作不情不愿的样子点了点头。

夏洛克得意极了，推搡着约翰来到壁炉旁边，把他按进了自己的沙发里，转身几大步取回了自己的包，轻轻放到了约翰腿上，像个贵族老爷一样挥挥手，示意他可以打开了。

约翰小心翼翼地拉开拉链，里面竟然是一把小提琴，这真是个惊喜，“你会拉小提琴？”夏洛克耸耸肩，从包里拿出小提琴优雅地架在肩上，右手甩了甩琴弓，却没有立刻开始演奏，而是故意吊人胃口一样慢条斯理的调起了弦。约翰知道他较真，想起第一次见到他的那个晚上，他本来写了“今天”又给划掉了改成“昨天”。约翰想得有些出神，突然之间腿上被人轻轻踢了一脚，抬起头看到夏洛克不满的瞪着他，赶紧道歉，对方点点头，下一秒，流畅的音乐就从琴弦上流淌开来。

约翰从来没有听过小提琴现场演奏，他甚至想不起要把腿上空空如也的琴盒放到一边，就那样呆呆地看着眼前不可思议的男人。这是首他从没听过的曲子，只是觉得曲调悠扬，十分悦耳。夏洛克随着节奏轻轻摇晃着，修长的手指在琴弦上跳跃。他不懂古典乐，但他看得清夏洛克闪闪发亮的眼睛，这是夏洛克在用自己的声音和他讲话。约翰晕晕乎乎的觉得自己似乎是听懂了，他有些想笑，也有些想哭。他忘了时间，也忘记了自己身在何处，周围的一切都不再存在，炉火旁拉着琴的夏洛克像是浑身都镀上了一层红光，高调地宣示着自己的存在感，让约翰的世界只能围着他打转。

直到约翰对上了夏洛克期待的眼神，才意识到演奏已经结束了，他愣愣的不知道说什么好，“这...这真是...你真是，太厉害了。”夏洛克微微挑了挑眉，像是在说，“真的吗？”天啊，约翰想要把世界上所有赞美的词汇都用到这个人身上，他怎么可以怀疑自己的出色呢？他狠狠地点头，“你真是太棒了！这是什么曲子，能告诉我吗？”

夏洛克不置可否地耸耸肩，明白过来的约翰更加惊讶了，“这是你自己写的吗？”夏洛克点点头。

“写给我的？”

夏洛克再次点头。

约翰这回可真的是哑口无言了。这绝对是他收到过的最好的圣诞礼物，他心里的幸福满得像是要溢出来，只想做点什么让夏洛克也明白自己的心意。他向后窗的方向瞟了一眼，意外的看到了飘落的雪花，这气氛真是再好不过了。

约翰把琴盒放到一边，站起身，故作惊讶地说道，“夏洛克，看，外面下雪了。”一边说着，一边往后窗走去，夏洛克自然而然地放下琴跟了过来。约翰回过头，冲着夏洛克露出了一个灿烂的笑容，夏洛克却一下子变了脸，猛地跨到窗前推开了约翰。

约翰被推得一愣，正好听到窗户上一声轻响，扭头去看，却看到上面破了一个小洞，四周的玻璃四散裂开。他傻傻地望向身旁的夏洛克，后者的白衬衫上正迅速绽开鲜艳的血花，摇摇晃晃地顺着墙边委顿下去。

约翰的世界和夏洛克一起垮了下去。

“夏洛克！”

约翰立刻蹲下去，让医生的本能接手一切，一手按住出血点，一手胡乱地在他背上摸索着，触感干燥，没有出血，子弹还在他体内。急救箱在楼上浴室里，太远了。他慌乱地望向四周，寻找着什么能够临时拿来止血的东西，正好看到了不远处圣诞树下那两个包裹。约翰迅速放平夏洛克的身子，拽过他两只手，一起按在伤口上，“夏洛克，按住这里。”说完，不等对方回应就弯着腰冲到树下，把那两个包裹一起拿了回来。

约翰先是手忙脚乱地拆开了那个小一点的包裹，拿出本打算送给夏洛克的手机匆匆连按三个9，他没想到自己竟然还能口齿清楚的叙述出地址。约翰不清楚夏洛克到底伤在哪里，他必须看一眼，等不及得到允许的约翰轻轻拉开夏洛克的手，二话不说扯开了他的衬衫，根本顾不得扣子飞到了哪里。拉开衬衫的一瞬间，约翰被眼前看到的东西震住了，然而胸口中间那个涌着血的窟窿让他没空去理会那些乱七八糟的疤痕。以后会有机会问他的，他们会有以后的。

这个位置，会伤到肝吗，会伤到胃吗。约翰脑子里一团浆糊，手上却稳定而快速地撕开了那个稍大的包裹，拿出里面的围巾用力按在伤口上，好像只要他足够用力，就可以让夏洛克的血都回到他的身体里去。

“夏洛克！”约翰喊着他的名字，想要他尽可能的保持清醒。他死死盯着自己的手，不敢去看夏洛克的脸。可对方出不了声，约翰不清楚他的情况，他鼓起勇气看了一眼，夏洛克的眼睛蒙上了一层雾，像是在看他又像是没有在看他，嘴唇颤抖着似乎是想要说些什么，却终究什么也说不出来。

“别死！夏洛克，求你了！别死！”约翰呆呆的重复着这句话，让自己的视线黏在按住他伤口的双手上，除此之外，他什么也看不见，什么也听不到了。

直到感觉有人拉他，约翰才迷迷糊糊的意识到医护人员已经赶来了，等到他彻底回过神来，已经是在医院的走廊里了。

约翰经常能在手术室的门口见到望眼欲穿的病人家属，只要不是太忙，他总是会上前开解两句，现在他才知道自己那些安慰的话语是多么的苍白无力。他自然相信自己的同事们会尽一切可能抢救夏洛克，但他依然无法抹去自己脑中那些太过清晰的画面。他一直以自己是一名医生为荣，从来没有像现在这样痛恨过自己的职业教育。他想他不能继续盯着手术室的大门了，那扇门一点用都没有，他还是能清晰的看到躺在推床上血淋淋的夏洛克。

约翰走到一旁的椅子上坐了下来，无力的垂下头，正好见到自己一双沾满鲜血的手，夏洛克的血。他记起了这些血是如何从那个小小的弹孔中涌出来的，记起了夏洛克的身体如何随着失血一点点变得冰冷滑腻，不再像是一个活人，反倒像是案板上的生肉。当时约翰不敢去看他的脸，现在他却后悔了，如果那是他最后一次见到夏洛克怎么办？

没等约翰的思绪进一步滑落深渊，就被一个轻轻按在肩上的手拖了回来。他茫然的抬起头，看到一个陌生的银发男人。男人嘴唇开合，他却听不到他在说些什么。对方的脸上露出了怜悯的神色，约翰不明白他为什么要这样看着自己，受伤的人明明不是他。男人收回手，嘴唇又动了动，这回约翰听到了，他说的是：“约翰·华生吗？我是格雷格·雷斯垂德探长。”

约翰点点头，探长继续说道，“我来了解一下枪击案的情况。”约翰在他说到“枪击案”三个字的时候抖了一下，了解情况，可他什么都不知道啊。“没关系，就把你知道的说一下就可以了。”哦，原来他已经说出声了。约翰晃晃脑袋，他想要抓到那个人，而自己这个样子是帮不上什么忙的。

清了清嗓子，约翰尽可能平稳地开口道，“本来都好好的，我看到外面下雪了，就走到窗边，夏洛克突然推开我，然后就变成这样了。我昨天还在后窗外面那片树林里砍了个树顶做圣诞树，可我什么异常的情况都没看见。我不懂为什么有人想杀我，那颗子弹本该击中我的心脏的，可是...”

“约翰。”探长再一次地把约翰从深渊旁拖了回来，“最近有没有什么发生过什么不寻常的事情？”

约翰本能地摇头，然后突然想了起来，“半个月前有天晚上我感觉到有人跟踪我，结果只是两个小混混，夏洛克帮我解决了，难道是他们？不可能的，那两个家伙没有那样的本事。这一定是一个受过狙击训练的人。对不起，我想不到。”这半个月他都是在兴奋和紧张中度过的，根本没有心思去注意别的东西。

“没关系。调查的事情交给我们警方。为了收集证据，你的房子暂时还要封锁一阵，你有可以暂时落脚的地方吗？”

这一点约翰倒是不用担心，“无所谓，我就在这儿，哪也不去。”

雷斯垂德没有劝他离开，只是又提了一个建议，“你要清理一下吗？用不用我帮你从家里拿套衣服？”

约翰看了看自己这一身的血，探长说得没错，他确实需要清理一下，他不能让夏洛克醒来后见到的自己是这幅样子，如果他还能醒来的话。

不过他在办公室就有备用的衣物，倒是不需要麻烦这位好心的探长，于是他冲着雷斯垂德摇摇头，“不用麻烦了，我办公室就有。”雷斯垂德张了张嘴，似乎是想要说些什么，最终却只是拍了拍约翰的肩膀，“别担心，他会没事的。”约翰点了点头，希望自己能够相信这句话。

浑浑噩噩不知过了多久，终于有人从手术室里走了出来，约翰盯着主刀医师的脸，对方没有露出那种“对不起，我们已经尽力了”的表情，约翰本以为自己会如释重负，但紧绷了太久的神经竟然不知如何放松下来。还是坐在他旁边的雷斯垂德率先迎了上去，等探长询问清楚回到约翰身边的时候，他已经恢复得足以平静的开口说道，“麻烦你帮我看着他，我去洗漱一下。”得到肯定的回答之后，约翰迈步离开，每一步都比上一步走得更稳了一点。

打理好自己之后约翰甚至还去买了点吃的，他不觉得饿，但他怕自己的身体会受不了，在照顾好夏洛克之前他自己不能先倒下。约翰直接回到了重症监护室，雷斯垂德已经离开了，门口守着一位便衣警察，不过他也不知道西装领带算不算得上是“便衣”。那个警察似乎是认识他，见他过来没说什么就让到了一旁，约翰深深地吸了一口气，这才推开门。

屋内没有开灯，监护器暗淡的灯光依稀照出了躺在病床上的身影，约翰轻轻的走过去，小心翼翼地伸出手摸了摸夏洛克的脸，很凉，但确实是有温度的。约翰心里悬着的石头到现在才终于落了地，他就近瘫在了床边的椅子上。约翰想要起身看一眼床脚的病例，想要检查一下夏洛克的生理指标，但此时此刻，他只能全身无力地瘫在椅子里，脑中只有一个念头：夏洛克还活着。

从约翰认识夏洛克的第一天起，他一直都这么安静，这从来没有困扰过约翰，直到现在。这寂静的黑夜快要把约翰逼疯了，他打开了心脏監控器的声音提示，平日里让人心烦的嘟嘟声现在听来好像某种保证一样，让约翰安心了不少。他不在乎这是不是会吵醒夏洛克，能吵醒他才好呢。约翰又看了一眼夏洛克比平时还要苍白的脸色，挫败地关上了提示音。

但他关不掉自己脑海里的声音，他一会儿想到那颗本该射在自己身上的子弹，一会儿又想到夏洛克拉琴时闪闪发亮的眼睛。幸存者的负罪感，约翰清楚这是怎么回事，但他关不掉自己脑海里的声音。

约翰每隔一小时就清理一次引流袋，这完全没有必要，可他总得做点什么。天亮了之后他就不再这样做了，也许夏洛克下一秒就会睁开眼睛，他不能冒险让夏洛克醒来后看不到自己。约翰一直盯着夏洛克的脸，查房的医生护士来了又走了，还有人送来了医院的病号餐，夏洛克始终没有清醒的迹象。

“你现在倒是会赖床了，那天怎么大早上招呼都不打就自己跑了。”约翰忍不住对着一动不动的夏洛克抱怨起来。

夏洛克还是没有动静，约翰叹了口气，凑上前去轻轻拍了拍他的脸，“快起来，别睡了！”

夏洛克的睫毛抖动了两下，竟然真的睁开了眼睛，约翰反倒被他吓了一跳，唰一下把手收了回来。“夏洛克。”他柔声叫道，夏洛克的眼睛冲着约翰的方向眨了两下，似乎并没有认出他来，没等他再说些什么，就又疲惫地闭上了。

约翰知道夏洛克只是太累了，不再吵他，只静静的在一旁守着，希望他真正清醒的时候可以见到自己。然而整整一天过去了，夏洛克除了偶尔抽动两下之外，一直睡得十分安稳。约翰强打精神撑了一夜一日，再次入夜的时候，他早已经困得不行了。可他还是不想离开，于是在椅子里调整了一下姿势，轻轻牵起夏洛克空着的那只手，打算就这样睡下。

突然间约翰感到手心里传来一阵轻颤，他连忙站了起来，凑到近处观察夏洛克的神色是不是有清醒的迹象，然而却只见到他的眼球在眼皮下一动一动的。原来他只是在做梦，空欢喜一场的约翰正要坐回去，没想到夏洛克的嘴唇抖了两下，微弱却又清晰地吐出两个字：

“约翰。”


	5. Chapter 5

十四个月过去了，夏洛克·福尔摩斯终于再次踏上了故国的土壤。他本以为自己回到英国的时候，早已剿灭了莫里亚蒂的余党，没想到莫里亚蒂的二把手莫兰提前察觉到了危险，收拢了余下的势力，又回到了他们的大本营。正好，这里也是他的大本营。

既然回到了伦敦，夏洛克自然要先和麦考夫联系一下，了解了解伦敦最新的情况，以及，约翰的情况。

夏洛克没想到，自己在安全屋等来的不是麦考夫送来的文件，而是麦考夫本人。这恐怕是意味着伦敦这一年多以来的变化复杂到需要他那懒得跑腿的哥哥亲自解释的程度。夏洛克不觉得自己是个什么都摆在脸上的人，不过麦考夫似乎总是能知道他在想些什么。就像此刻，麦考夫没等夏洛克开口，就抢先说道，“不用露出那个表情，亲爱的弟弟。伦敦还是那个伦敦，我难道还需要什么借口才能来看看一年未见的兄弟吗？”

这倒是打了夏洛克一个措手不及，他自然不会承认自己也有些想他，只是哼了一声，用还算温和的力道从麦考夫手上夺走了那摞卷宗。麦考夫不以为杵地笑笑，不再说话，安静的等待夏洛克收集完信息，问出那个他不想回答的问题。

不过十几分钟的功夫，夏洛克就翻到了最后一页，又花了片刻的功夫将这些信息在思维宫殿里分类归档。至此正事就可以暂时告一段落，他望向麦考夫，吐出了那个一直挂在嘴边的问题：“约翰怎么样了？”

麦考夫一时不知该如何回答这个问题，犹豫了片刻，夏洛克把他的欲言又止看在眼里，一下子白了脸色，“他...他死了？”

“不，他还活着。不过某种程度上来说，你的约翰确实死了。”麦考夫递出约翰的病例，夏洛克伸手接过，卓绝的观察力让他看到了夏洛克手上一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

“车祸？”

“是的，我已经相当彻底的调查过了，可以向你保证这只是一次意外。没有什么精心策划的阴谋，他只是错误的时间出现在了错误的地点。”

“连续性失忆症是什么意思？”

“意思就是说约翰完全不记得退役回到伦敦三个月之后的事情了。”

病例无法回答夏洛克急需解答的问题，于是他随手把文件夹扔到一边，面无表情地看着自己的哥哥，“说吧，你做了什么。”

麦考夫微微叹了一口气，开始解释起来：

“你假死之后我就降低了对约翰的監控等级，不过他的紧急联系人一栏填的一直是你的名字，所以我还是第一时间得到了消息。我赶到医院的时候他已经醒了过来，见到我的第一句话便是‘你是谁’，我只说自己是个公务员，没有告诉他名字。之后私下询问他的主治医师才知道连续性失忆症的事，当时的他只记得自己是个回国不久的退役军医，不记得你自然也不记得我。我迅速咨询了一些这方面的专家，他们的答复出奇的一致：他的记忆可能明天就会恢复，也可能永远都不会恢复。既然约翰什么都不记得了，我便觉得这是一个安排他离开风暴中心的好机会。现在的他就职于苏塞克斯的一家医院，我还擅作主张请哈德森太太出面把你那套小房子租给了他，想必你不会计较。大致情形就是如此了。”

“你该告诉我。”

“然后呢，你又能做什么？”

“我...”

两人都安静了下来，过了两分钟，麦考夫于心不忍，到底还是劝了一句，“记忆是痛苦的根源，这对他而言未必是件坏事。”夏洛克抬眼看向他，虽然没有开口，他却还是听到了他那句无声的询问：

对我呢？

~~~~~@~~~~~

夏洛克并不怀疑麦考夫的调查和判断，所以他才能说服自己留在伦敦，继续他肃清莫里亚蒂余孽的工作。他没有怀疑，但这毕竟是约翰。所以他才会大老远跑到苏塞克斯，想要亲眼确认一下。

假死之后他没有和约翰联系，既是为了他的安全考虑，也是怕自己无法活着回来，让约翰不得不承受第二次失去。现在夏洛克对他而言不过是一个陌生人，自然没有了这层顾虑。哪怕哈德森太太和雷斯垂德探长都还不知道他还活着的事实，他却可以让约翰提前知道这个秘密。

默默观察了两天后，夏洛克不得不承认麦考夫说的没错，这对约翰来说确实不是坏事。现在的约翰看上去十分平和，虽然总是独来独往却似乎也能自得其乐。他目前没有约会的对象，不过假以时日，那两个总是在约翰背后笑眯眯看着他的小护士总会有一个人鼓起勇气约他出去。约翰会像个普通人一样，在这里结婚生子，平静的度过余生。

站在急诊室的门外，夏洛克还在问自己有什么理由再来打扰约翰平静的生活。左手臂上自己划开的口子早已不像开始的时候一样刺痛，时间可以治愈一切。他清楚自己应该离开，却还是贪婪的看着约翰的身影不肯挪动步子。

没等夏洛克成功的说服自己离开，就先被约翰发现了。他没想到伶牙俐齿的自己也会有哑口无言的一天，这样也好，他确实不知道自己能对约翰说些什么。他该在约翰去取药的时候就离开的，可他一时还舍不得走，等他回办公室取衣服的时候才不情不愿地抓住这个机会悄无声息的离开了。

~~~~~@~~~~~

夏洛克轻轻按了按自己的右上腹，疼，但还可以忍受。看样子运气不错，最多不过是骨裂，真的断了可就麻烦了。他又对着镜子检查了一下眉骨上的破口，血基本上已经自行止住了，估计连缝针都不用。用这点代价换些情报还是挺值得的。不过今时不同往日，不再有搭档的情况下还是不要轻易再使用这种反向审问的手段了，后果本来可能会比现在严重得多。

然而这一回他也实在是有些走投无路了，莫兰虽然没有莫里亚蒂的犯罪头脑，却也没有他那股子疯劲儿，即便还不知道是谁在对他的组织下手，却已经警惕了起来。夏洛克根本无从下手，随便什么线索，一个人名，一个地点，什么都好过没头苍蝇似的乱撞。

现在夏洛克拿到了线索，持续一个多月的焦躁却并没有缓解几分，这让他无法继续欺骗自己这阵子的恶劣心情只是因为调查的不顺利。这样子下去不行，敌人强大，他需要清晰的头脑。前往苏塞克斯的路上，他不停地告诉自己，这一切都只是为了案子。

~~~~~@~~~~~

和约翰的上一次见面结束的不太愉快，最后夏洛克可以说是落荒而逃了。不过那次槽糕的见面也成功的帮助他克制住了再跑来看约翰的冲动，所以也算是有功而返。得益于之前取得的线索，这阵子夏洛克和麦考夫里应外合，基本上算是把莫里亚蒂留下的最后几根毒刺挑干净了。莫兰成了个光杆司令，八成是掀不起什么风浪了，当然为了以防万一，还是应该除了他以绝后患。不过他确实给自己赢得了稍微放松一下的资格，所谓放松，自然就是指去见约翰。

这两个月以来夏洛克一直记着约翰抬起头露出的那个微笑，和第一次在安杰洛店里吃饭时的微笑一模一样，那样熟悉的神情，他就算忘了一切又怎样，他依然还是那个约翰。等莫里亚蒂的这些事情告一段落，他们未必不能从头开始。

尤其是在发现约翰每天下班都会绕远路穿些暗巷的时候，夏洛克的信心变得更足了。不过这实在不是个好习惯，有机会该跟约翰说一声的。虽然他有能力保护自己，可夏洛克着实不希望他再经历什么意外了。想到此处，夏洛克颇为不悦的发现两个鬼鬼祟祟的人影偷偷跟上了约翰，真是怕什么来什么。夏洛克捏了捏拳头，也跟了上去。

只一眼，夏洛克就看出这两个家伙不过就是不入流的小混混。处理完这两人之后他本想离开，可他实在不忍心戳破约翰眼里小心翼翼的期待。算了，没准自己看走眼了呢，这两个家伙或许大有来头，他还是去约翰家里守上一晚比较保险。

~~~~~@~~~~~

早上洗漱的时候，夏洛克照了照镜子，心想若是让麦考夫见到自己这副傻样子，恐怕喊他多少声胖子都无法挽回颜面了。

稍后选衣服的时候夏洛克有点为难，他不想用原来那套昂贵的行头吓到约翰，毕竟他到现在都还以为自己是一个哑巴流浪汉。然而这毕竟是他们第一次真正意义上的约会，他想穿得正式一点。最后他决定折中一下，选了一套平价的西装，希望约翰会喜欢。

礼物他早都想好了，独自在外的那一年多里，虽然无法随身携带小提琴，可在思维宫殿里作个曲还是可以的。这首曲子他反复琢磨了许久也没想好合适的名字，不过既然是送给约翰的礼物，就让他来命名好了。

夏洛克挑了个不算太晚也不算太早的时间出现在约翰家门口，听到屋里慌慌张张的脚步声在门后顿住，不由得露出了一个微笑。

一进屋，他就看到了挂在后窗上头的槲寄生，心里偷笑，脸上却基本上还能做到不动声色。约翰喊着下雪了站起身来的时候，夏洛克立刻就猜到了他的目的，装作一无所知的往窗口的方向走去的时候，他暗自决定这个吻结束后就向约翰坦白，哪怕约翰恼羞成怒，他至少也能成功偷到一个吻。

算夏洛克运气好，后窗是朝东的，否则他绝无可能在太阳落山的这个时候看到窗外狙击镜的反光。推开约翰的那一刻，他心里想到的人竟然是麦考夫。不想又让那个胖子说对了，他以为莫兰无力回天就算抓不到也无所谓，麦考夫却要他当心对方狗急跳墙，这回他可要得意好一阵子了。

躺在地上的时候其实他已经不怎么觉得疼，只是觉得冷。约翰一副马上就要哭出来的样子。跳楼的时候他离他太远，那时候的他也是这副表情吗？自己还真该死啊，竟然又一次逼他面对这种情况，还好他已经不记得上一次了。

夏洛克的视线渐渐模糊，他用最后的力气望着约翰，想要跟他说声对不起，还想要跟他说声我爱你。但他还没有糊涂到忘记自己在扮演哑巴的角色，如果这便是永别，还是不要再给约翰徒增烦恼了吧。

于是他终究什么也没有说。

~~~~~@~~~~~

夏洛克醒过来的时候，觉得脑袋里像是塞满了棉花，他一时之间忘记了为什么会是这样。于是他没有立刻睁开眼，而是闭着眼睛调动起了视觉之外的感官。

身下很软，不是自己的床。鼻子里闻到了消毒水的气味，八成是在医院了。这时胸口突然一阵抽痛，哦，他想起来了。竟然活了下来，他有点意外。夏洛克试探性地活动了一下手脚，这才发现自己的左手正被人握在手里。会是约翰吗？夏洛克不敢睁眼确认。幸好他的约翰总是那么的善解人意，捏了捏他的手，轻轻地出声唤他，“夏洛克？”

约翰趴在床边睡得十分不安稳，因此他立刻就察觉到了夏洛克身体的变化。他像是醒了，却没有睁开眼睛，他试探性地捏了捏他的手，出声唤他。果然便见到了那双熟悉的眼睛。昨晚听到夏洛克的梦话之后，他心里冒出了无数个问题，现在每一个都挂在他嘴边，他反倒不知道选哪个好。

他想问他为什么要骗自己，想问他是不是早就认识自己，想问他为什么有人要杀自己，想问他胸前的伤疤是怎么来的，那些圆形的烫伤，是烟头吗？

约翰有无数个问题，他望着夏洛克的眼睛，选了其中最紧要的一个：“这回你还要走吗？”

夏洛克没有点头也没有摇头，而是用沙哑的声音轻轻回答，“不走了。”

于是其他那些问题也都无关紧要了。约翰露出一个雨过天晴的微笑，从椅子上站了起来，凑到夏洛克面前，温柔的吻上了对方的唇。这只是个再纯洁不过的吻，不过是嘴唇轻轻相贴，夏洛克却像是整个人都傻掉了一样盯着约翰，眼睛眨也不眨。这表情实在太可爱，让约翰忍不住想要逗逗他。

“怎么不说话？哑巴了？”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文最开始只是和cp聊天时随口说的一个140字的脑洞（我一个字一个字数的），发完这个我下一句就又说回本来在聊的话题，也没有当回事。没想到过了一周cp突然提起来，说是很喜欢，想要看到文，她知道我不会写文也没写过所以只是随口说说。不过我却有点手痒，当天就开始写了，于是140字变成了2W+。
> 
> 关于时间线，因为剧里时间线混乱，和军医的博客也有冲突，所以本文完全参考军医的博客，其他的一概不管。大体说来，跳楼发生在11年6月，夏洛克12年8月回国，8月底9月初第一次忍不住去见了约翰，10月第二次见面。第三次见面发生在12月10号左右，然后两周之后的平安夜就是第四次见面了。从此他们就没有再分开。
> 
> 关于结局，我觉得停在这里就已经足够了。夏洛克不知道约翰听到他说了梦话，他选择用话语而不是点头或者摇头来回答他已经意味着他决定坦白一切了。一个故事是不是HE只看结束在什么地方。到了这里，两个人兜兜转转又回到了一起，那别的事情，像是开枪的莫兰有没有被抓到，约翰的记忆最后有没有恢复，夏洛克如何解释一切，全都无关紧要了。很多原本设想好的内容最后也都选择了留白，像是夏洛克趁着约翰洗澡偷看他的电脑，发现他在自学手语，或是约翰发现夏洛克不是哑巴之后那一夜的心理活动。这只是个两个人无论发生什么都不会丢失彼此的故事，那些细节有或是没有都不影响什么。


End file.
